The Adventures of Johnathon Rice: WITCH vol3
by kingjohn2050
Summary: When Johnathon and Guardians of the veil went in to planet Tuffle to stop baby once and for all,till evil Titans from the Underworld free by Prince Phobos called " The 10 Terrors of the underworld " want to end the Guardians in bad way. But Twilight Sparkle , Applejack , and Rest friends as the Equsetria Guardians of the veil can join forces to stop this threat or things going bad!
1. chapter 1

* Phobos castle in meridian*

In meridian is burning by baby and his army of Tuffles , and now Phobos is angry way fast...

Phobos: What is THIS... My kingdom is ruin by Outcast!!!!!!

Cedic: Well yes my Prince...Just like relabelion attack us.

So prince have think hard and quick ... Then he really have idea!...

Phobos: Cedic we have no choice!... Awake the 10 terrors of the underworld... Is time to let them returned the Favor...

Cedic: Yes my lord...

Then the Guards are scared about the10 terrors of the underworld, no seen and heard about them since 10,000 years since the great calamity in hyrule. So Cedic went underground to tomb 10 terrors of the underworld! Is so so so deep that no one knows about it...

The Adventures of Johnathon Rice: W.I.t.c.h.

Theme: Futatsu no Mirai

Hajimari wo tsugeru kane no koe

Toki ga kawari kinou uchikeshi narihibiku yo

Daijoubu kimi ga koko ni ireba

Hitori ja nai sore ga yuuki okosaseru

Fukigen na sora mabushii hodo

Terashi daseru taiyou ni nareru

Kimi to wakachiau kibou to yorokobi

Kurosu suru Sono tabi fukamaru kizuna

Mirai to genzai pazuru wo awasete

Kokoro tsunagaru Bokura no yume

Akashi ni naru

CH: 10 Terrors of The Underworld!!!

* In planet Tuffle*

In planet Tuffle me and friends are saving the Universe from baby plan to turn into turtles, meanwhile in baby lab.

Bluma: Lord baby... I found this info...

Baby: about what?

Bluma: about calamity ganon!

Baby: calamity ganon? I want know about it?

Computer:

Calamity Ganon first emerged in the distant past, but was defeated by an army of mechanicalGuardiansand four massive mechanical constructs called theDivine Beasts, that the AncientSheikahtribe developed with their unique technology.

Ten thousand years later, a prophecy of Calamity Ganon's return droveKing Rhoam of Hyruleto create an archaeology team to recover the Divine Beasts and Guardian army in preparation. They were successful in not only recovering these relics of the Sheikah's Ancient technology, but were also able to reactivate and use them.

The King selected the hero chosen by theMaster Sword, a young recruit of the royal army namedLink. Link was appointed as the personal knight of his daughter,Princess Zelda. King Rhoam decided to create a group of warriors and protectors, theChampionsamong whom Zelda would be the Commander assisted by her knight, theHylianChampion. King Rhoam additionally requested each race ofHyrulechoose aChampionwho would individually pilot one of the Divine Beasts. The final key to defeating Calamity Ganon was theDivine Powerof the royal family's bloodline, and the recent death of Hyrule's Queen saw this immense duty fall to her only surviving daughter,Princess Zelda. As she was now sole bearer of their birthright, the King charged Zelda to focus on mastering her control over the Divine Power to the exclusion of all else, and duly appointed Link as her personal knight and bodyguard to ensure she stayed safe.

However, all of this preparation proved to be in vain, as Calamity Ganon was prepared for Hyrule's attempt to repeat history; he sentfourwraith-likeincarnationsof himselfto corrupt the Divine Beasts and slay their Champions, while using his own dark power to take control of the Guardians and use them against the people of Hyrule. With the heroes' defenses crumbling, and even Link overwhelmed by the renewed assault, Zelda was able to use her Divine Power to seal Calamity Ganon within Hyrule Castle.

Over the next century,Ganonbode his time within his prison, draining Zelda's divine power in an attempt to gain the strength to break free from the waning seal. His growing power allowed hisMaliceto spread throughoutHyrule, and following Link's resuscitation he entered a cocoon of Malice to regain physical form. Ganon's reincarnation was still incomplete by the time Link confronted him in the depths of the corrupted castle. After a fierce battle, Calamity Ganon was struck down, disintegrating into eerie smoke; however, he soon reformed as the even more monstrousDark Beast Ganon. Following his defeat as Dark Beast Ganon, he returns to his spectral Calamity form before being sealed away by Zelda!

Baby: so this calamity ganon is good used to me!

Bluma: I don't know... But how we find him?

Till one of the Phobos army's came to tell them the way to awaken the great Calamity Ganon from his sealing ground .

???: I know! How about we collect Calamity fragments...

Baby: Calamity fragments?

???: It's sacred Across the Universe... We collect them all! We can revive him and he can help us rule the everything who stand our way! What you say?...

Baby: sound good to me!

So baby planning to collect the calamity Fragments to order to revived Calamity ganon and join forces with him to rule the Universe once and for all...

* In battle with the Tuffles in area 51*

Me: TAKE THAT!!!!!!!

I swing Master Sword on Tufflebots in half... But it's too many of them in site to stop us ...

Irma: How many things anyway?...

Daruk: Like 10,000!

Sonic: That way too much!

They are so many enemies in larger area, Until Twilight and her friends of Magic in human form. Came to rescue us in Guardian form just in time!

Twilight : Hey Johnathon! You look like in more Guardians to join in this Adventure!

I saw in my own eyes , it Twilight and friends have become Guardians to help us end evil.but a dark clouds surrounded the Guardians. A evil group of monsters called " 10 Terrors of the underworld " and came for us.

???: GUARDIANS OF VEIL... We came to End you all to hell! For what you did his Kingdom and Elyon...

Me: WHO the hell are you? And what you talking about?

???: I'm am Black Knight, this is Poison Rose, Megahorn, death ninja, Clawbane, Mr.demonhorn, Princess shadow dragon, Lilithmon, Quartzmon, And Lich King! We ARE THE 10 TERRORS OF THE UNDERWORLD!!!!!!!!!!! And we come to end you... GUARDIANS OF THE VEIL!!!!!!! YOUR END!!!!!

So this one is not to be good!

Next CH --


	2. ch: The Triassic Guardian

So the new theat called the 10 terrors of the underworld, are came to kill us all for we think we are ones who destroyed the village in first place.

Clawbane: My lord. Can I deal with the Guardians... Please?

Black Knight: Very well... You will deal with them! The rest of us returned to Phobos at once...

Clawbane: fear not my lord... I won't fail you!

Black Knight: I know you won't regret it

So the terrors teleport to Phobos , but Clawbane is ready for first strike at us with big power increase to 5,000,000.

Me: Aw man! Looks like we have to take him on ourselves...

Irma: I dont like this...

Sonic: then let's do this!!!!!!

Sonic boost to action with fill kicks , but Clawbane block it with claws of death and kick sonic back with death kick!

Sonic: awwwwwsw...

Me: SONIC!!!!!!!!!!!!

Taranee: your big freak... FIRE!!!!!

Clawbane: Revising claw!!!!!!!

He reflect the fire back at Taranee and she is blast it hard ... But I catch her safety and put her to ground...

Taranee: awwwwww...

Me: TARANEE!!!!!!! Please stay with me...DAMN YOU!!!!!!!

So Urbosa and Luigi assist me with Thunder power to charge up Attack to shock Clawbane down... Irma , Hay Lin used water and Air to freeze him... But he is to fast and to strong to shot him down.

Me: Aww come on ... WHAT UP THIS SMART ASS!!!!!

Clawbane: Who calling me Smart ass , Smart ass!!!!!!!

So Clawbane attack me With fully Power Rumble to wall to wall to wall and he hit me with a 300 x Dark Jab. And the final attack to finished me off!

Clawbane: CLAW SWING GUN!!!!!!!!

Then I got blasted to the ground with a big bang !

Me: Raaaawwwwwaaaaaaaaa

Then i got blasted explosion ... And it soooo powerful it can wiped out the hole planet in single blow.

Everybody: JOHNATHON!!!!!!!!!!!

The smoke clears and see me lying down in ground all mess up with blood came out my mouth. And Irma rush to see I alive or not?

Irma: JOHNATHON... JOHNATHON!!!!!!

Irma's Cry's out for me, because I was dead forever witch is not good thing at all.

Sonic: Hey Johnathon say something... Please

Luigi push my chest to see my heart is still living and I still Alive in one piece.

Will: C'mon Johnathon stay with us please...

Cornelia: Johnathon... Please don't be dead...

Luigi is still push my heart, meanwhile in sprit world... I saw the Thunder Guardians from pass Years saw me and says...

???: Johnathon Rice... Its time to you go Mega level!

???: a mega level can end the evil darkness...

???: We give you a gift, for provided will and Guardians of the veil honor , Trust, and Friendship is all about. Let's not forget unlocked elementary powers of course...

???: You learned your Triassic lesson... Meaning you get the Powers of Triassic Guardian is now your hands... As your Triassic Reward!

So they raise there hand and revived me with Light of Triassic Guardian and everybody saw my body recovered in 1 second like it is magical wish came ture!

Irma: it can't be...

Taranee: Its that light is got be...

Hay Lin: JOHNATHON!!!!!!!!

I stand up with Thunder shield of Trump on my left hand , and I fully recovered from Clawbane attack... And Irma hug me for my return!

Irma: JOHNATHON!!!!! You are Alive!!!

Will: I saw got blasted! And you didn't ...

Me: yeah!... And I'm know I did whats right! I earned honor, Trust, and special all Friendship!

Urbosa: Now thats nice thing say!

But Clawbane is now mad .

Clawbane: I don't remember you get back your feet? I can kill you again!

Me: Not this time Clawbane... THUNDER SHIELD OF TRUMP! TRIASSIC GUARDIAN MODE!!!!!!

\-- Digimon Tamers Matrix Evolution Theme – OneVision --

My Guardian form changed into Triassic Guardian form with Triassic Thunder powers to became a mega level in my first time!

Man: TRIASSIC THUNDERSTORMMMM!!!!!!!!! TRIASSIC THUNDER GUARDIAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bodies shining with light

Will melt together, Matrix Evolution

At that moment you'll understand everything

The meaning why the two of you were able to meet

Clawbane: WHO THE HELL YOU?!?

Me: I'm the one who going to destroy you, I'm the Light of peace, I'm The Thunderstorm of the Thunder Guardians... TRIASSIC THUNDER GUARDIAN... JOHNATHON RICE!!!!!!!

Irma: Triassic... Thunder Guardian... Cool!

Hay Lin: WOW! THATS AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!

Can you write the shape of your heart on paper?

It's something that can change its color in a single second

I'm was fiying like lighting and Punch him in the face . but Clawbane how ever used his claws to kill me but I avoided with slowdown time .

Me : Take this! *I shock punch him to the air *

Do you know what kind of a thing believing is?

Everything of yours is being tested

I shooting Clawbane with Triassic Thunder blast , and he's is shocked to the ground like a bug he is...

Clawbane: Grrrrrrrrrr... DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! CLAW SWING GUN!!!!!!!!

Me: THUNDER SHIELD OF TRUMP Reflect mirror!!!!!!!! * Blast back on Clawbane*

So he is blasted by my powerful Thunder shield of Trump... All thanks to Legendary Thunder Guardians in the spirit world! I'm more powerful then ever...

With only courage, you won't reach it

Until the moment when even your fears become one

Bodies shining with light

Will melt together, Matrix Evolution

The instant when everything is filled-

Now, that is now!

Me: Now to Finish you off!!!!!! * summoned Thunder blaster* TRIASSIC... THUNDERSTORM BOLTTTOO!!!!!!!!!

Hearts turning into zero

Will melt together, Matrix Evolution

At that moment, you'll understand everything

The meaning why the two of you were able to meet

I THUNDER blast him thou his chest and his is shocked by my powerful Thunder shield of Triassic Guardian!

Clawbane: DAMNNNN YOUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!! JOHNATHON RICE!!!!!!

And he die in explosion of death by my shield and Triassic Thunder powers at last!!!!!

Me: TRIASSIC GUARDIAN... JOHNATHON RICE!!!!!!!

And The Thunder came down to me as a ture warrior of the Guardian, and everybody came over to see me!

Hay Lin: That so AWESOME!!!!!!!!

Cornelia: IT IS... YOU LOOK COOL and Your Cute in red and gold!

Me: thx Cornelia! I'm always do...

Irma: Your Jam'in Epic!!!!!!!!! You show that terror who boss!!!!!! And I love you by way...

Me: I love you too...

So Irma and me kisses in our lips for the first time ever! And everybody felt happy for me and Irma in love !

Will: Well look like Irma got him boyfriend ?

Hay Lin: I so proud of both them !

Mario: now let's get baby!

All us: YEAH!!!!!!!

Next CH --


	3. ch: The faith Guardians of the veil

DIGIMON–

BUTTERFLY LYRICS

Gokigen na chou ni natte kirameku kaze ni notte

Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni ikou

Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi sa

Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai

Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono sora ni todoku no darou

Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow ashita no yotei mo wakaranai

Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja

Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo

Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo

Kitto toberu sa oh my love

\-- The Adventures of Johnathon Rice: W.I.T.C.H. --

CH: The Faith of the Universe is in the Guardians of Veil Hands!!!!!!

Me: ... And that's how I unlock Triassic Guardian in first place!

Hay Lin: Now you have power... All we need is to stop! Before is too late!...

Mario: I say ... Let a go!

So we all going to stop baby madness once and for all. So we go back to Heather field in one peace!

( in Baby Palace)

Baby: so goku... You can try to stop me?

A saiyan with red fur on his Body with Blue and Yellow pants with Black shoes, black half long hair , with yellow eyes, and his skin tan , his name is goku. He came to stop baby once and for all...

Goku: That's funny. Because this my power of saiyan...

So goku charge up his power to Zillion time fast like Thunderstorm. And bulma running away from it...

Goku: BULMA!!!!!!!!

Bulma stops and she looks at goku face like he responsibility for killing all the Tuffles in first place.

Bulma: Don't called me that! And don't act you know me Saiyan your my enemy and nonething more... And very soon... Your Death in Hand!

And goku say one calm way to her before he attacks Baby head on!

Goku: Bulma...

And she Laugh evily at goku. And he look at baby in mad way he said in proud state...

Goku: BABY... I will never forgive you for this!!!!!!!!

Till baby started get angry and saying that...

Baby: You FOOL!!!!!!! I NEVER forgiveness SAIYAN!!!!!!

( Back to Johnathon and heroes)

Me: I hop we not too late?

Will: Un... I don't think so...

Will and others saw goku and baby fighting in sky... And i saw it too! tell I say too all them...

Me: there only one thing to do? Will , Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Mario, Ratchet , and Sonic we going help goku defeated baby! And Luigi... Go find anti-dote and take the rest them with you!...

Luigi: Ok! Let's a Go!!!!

Luigi and rest of friends are going to get anti-dote to get everyone back to noman, meanwhile me and others are stoping baby right now... So goku got ultimate beat down of his life by baby..

Baby: hahahaha!!!!!!! What wrong saiyan? Loose in half of your power!

Me: oh yeah! We see about that! THUNDER!!!!!!!!!!

I shock him down to the floor... And goku surprised to see us!

Goku: Who are you guys? And thanks for my save!

Irma: no time for that! Right now we got issue deal with! WATER!!!!!!

Irma splash baby to wall! But he used power attack called Super gailc gun!

Baby: You again!!!! Fine... SUPER GAILC GUN!!!!!!

He blast huge pink ki at us , but Mario swinging back at baby with a hammer to bounce back at any blast attacks. But baby teleport to avoided get killed, and then blast it to mountain, the lava risen and going to nuclear plant.

Me: OH S*$#! THE lava going to nuclear plant!

Hay Lin: There millions in there... If the lava reached there?

Taranee: Everyone going be Nuclear explosion chicken for lunch!!!!!!

Me: not today! I'm going in!!!!!!

I'm going to stop the lava from reach for the nuclear plant before its too late for nonething! But hay Lin going too ! Because she going to stop the lava too for blowing up the planet

Baby: OH NO YOU DON'T!!!!!!!!

Goku punch baby face 3x and Kick him to the air he goes, Sonic Homing attack him 30x , Ratchet used ninjago spin to freeze his body in cold iceberg...

Ratchet: thats should hold him for long... But no-

The iceberg is melting and baby break free to attack Ratchet and others head on,

( The Nuclear Plant)

When the slaves who not working for baby, is in great danger because the lava is come to kill them all!

Poor man: HELP! HELP US PLEASE!!!!!!!!

Tuffle soilder: SHUT THE HELL UP YOU MAGOG!!!!!!!! AND DIE!!!!!

The Tuffle soilder kill poor man for no reason and leave them to die in nuclear explosion in less 20 mins before lava reached to nuclear bombs for nuclear death of their lives...

Me: DAMN!!!! I got to hurry...

Hay Lin: Wait for me Johnathon! I going to help too, their lives in stake.

Me: ok! Let's go!!!!!!

So me and hay Lin going flys to nuclear plant as fast we can, but a Tuffle soilder blocks our way !

Tuffle soilder: I'm sorry to ruin your rescue mission, but you to brats have no business going to nuclear plant, now Get lost!

Me: WERE NOT BRATS! And never...

Hay Lin: beside millions of lives in there... You need to move now!

Tuffle soilder: I say no...

Me: Your a bitch ass bastard!!!!!!! THUNDER!!!!!!!!!

I shoot Thunder bolts on soilder , but he avoided it and punch me in face to wall !

Hay Lin: That rude!!!!! AIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

She blown him in to sky , and she got me out the wall , we see lava getting close by min which worse then ever...

Hay Lin: The lava!!!!! We got do something...

Me: ok! We got save them! They need our help!

So me and here have plan to stop the lava from reach for the nuclear plant but make it a biggest hole ever so the lava cant get close it!

Me: ok I'm going dig in... EARTH!!!!!!!!

I created largest hole size like country and it going be 10,000 feet! So deep so lava can get down to the underground , and hay Lin used air to open the door where poor people can get out here as they can !!!!

Hay lin: COME ON !

Poor women: Oh thank god ! The Guardians ...

So everybody got out here to safety spaceship back home planet to live once again...

Me: ok! That everyone out there?

Hay Lin: yeah! But the lava?

Me: I got that cover!

So the lava went in the hole so yes me and hay Lin save lives for getting killed.

( back to battle field)

Taranee: grrrrrr... Baby strong

Sonic: really strong like metal sonic!!!!

Will: I hope... Johnathon and hay Lin get here in time!!!!

Baby: forget and DIE!!!!!!!!!!!

Baby going to kill goku and the other Guardians once and for all... Till I came in with big bang to surprised him!

Me: THUNDER!!!!!

Hay Lin: AIR!!!!!!!!!

Baby: hun?!?

He is shock and blow away to ground where he get his lesson to never hurt our friends ever again!

Baby: Who did this?

Me and hay Lin: WE DID!!!!!!!!!

We show up to help will and the others just in time to put his madness right here, and right now as a team!

Hay Lin: This evilness is over baby!

Me: We going to take you down! Guardians of the veil style!!!!!! THUNDER SHIELD OF TRIUMPH!!!!!!

Next CH --


	4. ch: Guardians vs baby

So me and hay Lin made it in time to save the day and defeat baby once and for all!

Baby: YOU IDIOTS!!!!! YOU DARE TO THEAT ME!!!!!!!

HAY LIN: QUITE baby! Your going down!!!!

Me: I Already FIRED UP... LET DO THIS!!!!! THUNDER SHIELD OF TRIUMPH!!!!!

My Guardian form changed into Triassic Guardian form with Triassic Thunder powers to became a mega level!

Man: TRIASSIC THUNDERSTORMMMM!!!!!!!!! TRIASSIC THUNDER GUARDIAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thunder shocking explosion on behind me as my mega level ! And 4th level of evolved from Ultimate to mega!

Man: ATTENTION PLEASE!!!!!!!! TRIASSIC THUNDER GUARDIAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Is a Royal Triassic Knight Guardian of Thunder With the unbreakable Thunder shield of triumph! He's about take on any Highest level Villains With Triassic Thunder!

Baby: its time to Die!!!!! Raaaaaaaaa!

So I used Thunder shield to reflect his screaming back at him and He's Shocked it! And Hay Lin blow him to Wall!

Baby: DAMN., YOU!!!!!!

\-- Orchestra of Love --

Metomedetsuujiau futaridakeno

SecretLove

Wewillhaveasecretlove

communicablethroughoureyes.

( Music started)

* The Adventures of Johnathon Rice: W.I.T.C.H.*

Negaigotohitotsudake kanaunonara

Kimiwananiwoomou?

Houkagonokokubanni nokoshita

Kimiwadonnakaosurunokana?

IfIcanhaveonewishcometrue,

I'dliketoknowwhat'sonyourmind.

WhenyouseethemessageIleftontheblackboard,

whatwouldyourreactionbe?

Nantetawainonai hibinokakehiki

Wagamamamotsuyogarimo senakaawase

Wehavesomanychildishtricksforeachothereveryday.

Standingbacktoback,wehavetoomuchself-centerednessandbluff.

Demone!

Furikaerutabini amaikoinoMELODY

Furuerukuchibiruga motometeiru

Horane!

Tewonobasusakini

MunegatakanaruSYMPHONY

Metomedetsuujiau futaridakeno

SecretLove

But!

Whenweturnaround,wehearasweetmelodyoflove.

Ourtremblinglipsareyearningforeachother.

Look!

Whenwereachoutourhands,

wehearasymphonyofourheartbeats.

Wewillhaveasecretlove

communicablethroughoureyes.

( Music ended)

\--

Ch: Johnathon, Team W.I.T.C.H. and Heroes of the Stars V.S. Baby!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Will and others heroes stand up and work together to beat baby once and for all! And save the the Universe in peace

Sonic: OK! Let's give everything we got!!!!

Everybody stand up and fight together as team. Me and Ratchet doing to Bounce Bros attack on baby back.

Me and Ratchet: TAKE THIS... BOUNCE BROS!!!!!!!

Me and Ratchet bounce him 30x in row... The Taranee have idea...

Taranee: Johnathon !

Me: ok Taranee... FIRE MY SWORD UP!!!!!!

Taranee flame my blade up in firing blaze of Fire! Irma and hay Lin freeze baby as mush they can... Mario and Sonic going counterattack him with Cornelia earth power, Urbosa, Daruk, Reali, and Mipha summoned there divide Beast from 100 years ago in the Present time to blast baby in ash... Then goku used Kamahamaha with tails and Luigi help...

Me: YOU GUYS READY!!!!!!

Everybody: READY!!!!

Me: FIRE!!!!!!!!!

All us Firing baby everything we have to end his madness once and for all! Then baby escape Vegeta body and get to spacecraft to flee away as far possible...

Irma: GREAT! Baby getting away...

Me: What about Vegeta! Is he alright?

Then Hay Lin and Trunks ( he back to Norman ) see Vegeta is alive or not?

Trunks: Dad! Are you ok? Alive still...

Vegeta: T t t trunks...

Hay Lin: So he be alright?

I drop down and smile at him and goku to we all fill good but not yet... Baby is going to ship and bluma say to him...

Bluma: Lord baby... We have go all out! The Guardians have beat us, but still universe we be ours...

Baby: GET OUT MY WAY!!!!!! IDIOT!!...

Baby push bluma down to ground, and Active the ship and take off...

Bluma: * Coughing* ... BABY! Take me with you!...

Meanwhile we look at baby escape to space...

Will: We can stand here let him leave...

Me: dont worry about will, I have idea...

The ship is going Tores the Sun where I got good target at him...

Baby: ( FOOL!!!! You never see last of me..)

Me: (oh we won't ! Just wait for good Shot at you)

I wait for baby's Ship to closeing into sun and blasts it with a powerful 10x Kamehameha directing the ship into the sun while Baby is still inside, eliminating him for good.

Taranee: Well he gone...

Gohan: The sun will take care of him! He won't come back!

Irma: that my Johnathon, My One Only!!!!!!

She came and kissing me in the lips for victory! And everybody is control by baby is back to Norman... And goku teleport to kami's look out for while...

Next ep --


	5. NEWS UPDATE

HI FANFICION... the new season of the adventures of johnathon rice: W.I.T.C.H. IS GOING BE LIT WITH NEW HEROES AND VILLAINS IN GREAT EPIC AND NEW WORLD OF HYRULE IN BREATH OF THE WILD AND MORE IN...

THE ADVENTUERS OF JOHNATHON RICE: W.I.T.C.H.!

COMING IN FEB 16, 2018


End file.
